


Love, Peter

by Kid_in_the_spandex



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Love Simon (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_in_the_spandex/pseuds/Kid_in_the_spandex
Summary: MOVIE BASED PLOT#2 "Love Simon" 2018"I have a secret that no one knows, not even Aunt May or Mr Stark...being spider-man makes it easier to hide I guess, but being Peter Parker doesn'tBecause Peter Parker is gay..."





	Love, Peter

Peter should have known better really, he had been told my tech God Tony Stark himself that anything put through the internet, stays on the internet. Of course Tony was talking in regards to his spidey identity, never would he have guessed this would become an issue. Peter Parker for all the brains he had sometimes lacked the common sense, but then again what else would a 15 year old do if they were in his shoes? Peter sat at his desk, ignoring the stack of homework glaring at him and opted to scroll through his facebook, stopping to only like a few things here and there. He had skipped patrol after a particularly rough day at school, not that he'd admit to anyone. It popped up half-way through his feed, posted to the not-so private page some Mid-Town students created, it was enough to make peter's eyes widen in shock and his mouth go dry. Someone had come out anonymously. A flicker of hope lit up in Peter's chest. He knew he wasn't like the other boys, he didn't see girls the way they did, he saw them that way instead. He had been only 13 when this discovery came about, and only one person ever knew. His heart ached at the thought of Uncle Ben and the day he found Peter crying in his room after his nephew had concluded during the middle school health class what he was. Peter sobbed for hours into his uncles flannel shirt, May had worked a double at the hospital and never knew any better, Ben and Peter decided to tell her the next day after Peter refused to admit it to Ben for hours. The next evening Peter held Ben in his arms as he died, at the last minute Peter Panicked, he told himself he would tell them both about the spider bite too but couldn't do it. Instead he opted for running half way across Queens. Shaking himself from memory, Peter clicked the anon profile and wrote to them. and there it started...

 

If Tony wasn't worried before, he sure as hell was now as he walked back from the hallway after receiving a call from the kids Aunt. Peter had come home with a black eye and split lip, confirmation from Tony checking Karen showed that it was from school, not patrol. Both adults were getting very concerned with Peter's odd behavior of the last 2 months. It seemed the kid never hung out with his friends anymore, his grades slipped to a C+ and he was barely logging suit hours. Of course they tried intervening twice but it only made their spider kid withdraw even more, leaving both Parents at a loss. "What happened to him?": Tony turned and saw Natasha, Steve and Bruce sitting in the living suite watching him carefully, he sighed knowing Natasha had also tried speaking to Peter last week. "He came home with his face scraped up from what looks like a school fight, as usual he brushed May off and locked himself in his room" Bruce stood up and walked over Tony, "You know the signs Tony, it’s time you bring him to me before it gets worse" Tony looked down at his socked feet, he didn't want to admit it but the doctor was right, "What signs?" Steve looked worriedly between both Scientists before Natasha piped up again knowing all, "Peter is Depressed Steve". Tony gave a slight flinch at her bluntness but Bruce laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Tony, I am certain something has provoked this and when we find out we can help him, Send Happy to Grab him, he can spend the night here". Tony nodded before heading out to call May back. "Poor champ" Steve noted sadly but Natasha shook her head, "Something’s not right, he's hiding something and that is what’s eating him up inside", she sat back down and stared expectantly at Bruce, "lets hope for his sake you find out what it is".

 

Peter sat on his shaking hands, as if to hide them but the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Happy, but Peter's mind was elsewhere, _"I'm not, I don't" Peter stammered as he tried to clear his throat but MJ kept going, "I'm not dumb Parker, I see the way you look at the guys in Gym, you're cautious but i'm very observant remember?" she tried lightning her tone to ease her friend's anxiety that was bubbling up. Peter's face was flushed red as he looked down to his knees, the two were sat on the far corner of the library, it was lunch and the area was deserted expecting the teacher at the desk. "Talk to me Parker, what's going on in that wild head of yours?" she smirked. Peter drew a large breath in before daring to look up, MJ really did have incredible eyes, she was naturally beautiful too, it really was a shame he was gay otherwise the two would have made the perfect couple. "I just, No one knows well except you and, and this guy i've been messaging on facebook, the one that came out. he's sweet but he's not ready to meet and I just need someone who knows, to share this with them". MJ snorted, and at this Peter looked down again embarrassed, MJ shook herself before reassuring her friend, "Peter I think I qualify as someone who 'gets it'. I'm a lesbian". peter lifted his head and break neck speed and gawked, "But you've never said anything, I always assumed you were straight" again Mj snorted, "Just because i'm a lesbian does not mean I have to tell anyone, fuck coming out at this place, I'd rather do it on my own terms outside of high school when I feel free and truly safe. It was that day that Peter logged onto the library computer after MJ left him to think, messaged his anon friend and decided he was going to move on and wished the guy good luck, like MJ he would wait and do it on his own terms when was ready. By the time he had done that he was late for 5th period and forgot to log out, leaving his Facebook still open..._

"Kid, Kid. Peter" it was the use of his given name from Happy that drew him out of his fog, he blinked a few times to take in his surroundings, he hadn't been asleep and yet he was not awake either. Happy looked on concerned for the kid he had grown to love, Tony was right, something was very wrong with him, he had never been so quiet as he has the past couple weeks and that drifting off thing was enough to scare Happy a bit. "We're here" he stated bluntly. It was then that Peter realized the car was parked outside the main doors to the compound, the sun was beginning to set. What Happy didn't tell them was that they had been parked for almost fifteen minutes and he couldn't get the kids attention till then. Peter remained silent as Happy coaxed him from the car and into the elevator. Stealing glimpses at the teen he decided to drop him in the living floor and get Tony. In doing so Peter was left on the couch across from Steve who none too discreetly sat watching Peter carefully after exchanging harsh whispers with Happy. Peter sat unmoving, unseeing. In fact he barely looked like Peter at all, his face was chalk white, his usually soft brown curls were a mess to the point of tangles and knots, his eyes were glassy and if Cap wasn’t watching hard enough he’d have thought the kid wasn’t breathing either. He was too far gone in his own head… _“Please Fl-Flash I’ll do anything! Just, just give me more time!!” Flash had Peter bunched up by the sweater against the side of the gym, far from the eyes if other students. Peter had tears streaming down his face as he begged the other boy, “I can fix this, please!” Flash laughed harshly, “You fucked this one up truly Parker. Now She’s with that loser lump that follows you around and I lost my chance!”. Peter had been blackmailed by Flash to hook him up with Betty Brandt from their Decathlon team who in the end only had eyes for Ned and after Peter’s meddlesome work to keep the two apart they got together anyway and ditched Peter for messing them around. Even MJ was mad, he had used her as clickbait at one point for Ned, she wasn’t openly gay so imagine the issues that in itself had caused. All in all Peter and royally fucked up and got nothing out of it except a split lip and black eye from Flash who was seconds away from sharing Peter’s facebook screenshots. He did in the end, and Peter hid behind the gym until the end of school before sneaking out the back gate. The next week was one from hell. Spiderman wasn’t to be seen at all, Peter was nursing too many injuries from school to even consider vigilantism. May had increased her worry tenfold as she rang up Stark on Tuesday night when Peter camp home with his second Split lip and black eye, not to mention his stumbling limp. Peter didn’t even bother to talk to her anymore, nor did he bother to eat much and only showered to ease his bruises and clean the blood from his body. The past several days included three separate jumps at school and out on the street, a tagged ,and destroyed inner, locker, trip ups and downs on stairs from being pushed and worst of all, the verbal shame. “Faggot” being written on his locker was one thing but to have other boys and girls screaming it in your face while your bag was ripped from your back and kicked around was another. Peter barely made it to the weekend, he hadn’t heard from any of his friends and denied every single call from Tony or the avengers, even Happy left a few voicemails. In all honesty Peter was ready to give up, if this was a weeks worth then a life time wasn’t worth it at all…_  

Suddenly brought back to himself, Peter stood up quickly, realising he was at the Compound, upstate and Steve Rogers was staring at him, having too stood up. Gulping in air as if there wasn’t enough Peter looked up at Cap then at the elevator before making up his mind, as if sensing it Steve raised his hands in a surrender. Peter took a few shaky steps before his legs gave out underneath him and he fell to the carpet. Steve froze as he watched the 15 year old fall none too gracefully before jumping into action. “Peter, Peter? Hey Champ what’s going on?” He propped Peter up so his back was against his chest but Peter slid down again between his legs as he let out uncontrollable sobs. Steve rubbed his hands up and down the thin arms of the boy in front and whispered softly in hopes of calming in down. The elevator pinged and Happy stepped out with Bruce and Tony, all three rushing over at the sight before them, Tony gently grasped Peters chin in his hands, “Hey Spiderling what’s going on in that head of yours? Are you sick? hurt?” . none of these rapid fire questions made it through the heart wrenching wails that pitched their ears. It was baffling to see the young hero in such distress, Bruce pushed Tony aside and grabbed Peter’s wrist, checking his pulse. “Jesus this feels like a rapid fire ak” he exclaimed passing Happy the teens hand before attempting to sit him up straight against Steve. Happy’s brow furrowed at the feel of the hand against his fingers, the kid was really freaking out. The question, why, however would have to wait. “Hey Peter why don’t you sit up some more bud so we can get some more air into you, it would make breathing a little easier” Nodding at Bruce Steve held Peter up by the shoulders, frowning at how light he felt. Peter continued to sob and wail, careless of what was happening around him, all he could think about was enduring another day of school tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that. For three more years. Tony stood up shakily and backed up out of the way and bumped into Pepper and Natasha who had run in after hearing the commotion, “I-I don't know what to do” Tony mumbled sadly, turning back to the distressing scene, “Something’s happened and we all know it, May says he hasn’t been quite right but I didn’t expect this”. Bruce had Steve pick up Peter and the two of them rushed out of the room leaving the other three in sudden silence…

 

Peter didn’t mean to have a breakdown in front of his team, his freaking heroes and idols. It just happened. His mind was in a whirl of panic and fear, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t get out. He was vaguely aware of Cap picking him up but for the life of him, he just didn’t care. If you asked him how long his episode was he genuinely could not have told you, it felt like less than ten minutes but later he would find out from FRIDAY that he freaked out for almost two hours. It was as if it had suddenly stopped raining, fog lifted and he could see clearly all of a sudden. A sharp sting in his thigh pulled him back entirely. “Are you sure that won’t hurt him Bruce?” came the nervous voice of Steve Rogers, followed by the doctor in question, “Trust me Cap it was this or sedating him and I didn’t feel too comfortable with that”. Peter then realised he was in the Medbay, the almost sickly wait tiles and smell of disinfectant. He blinked once, twice and looked down at his lap, face burning red to notice he was only in his shorts and Bruce had two gloved hands on his left thigh. “Hey Champ, you back with us?” Steve offered a strained smile, his eyes swimming in concern. “I-I don’t. What happened?” Peter’s throat felt raw and rough as he choked out few words. Bruce removed his hands before pulling a blanket up to his waist. “You freaked out on us up stairs Pete, do you want to tell us what it was about, why you haven’t been eating, sleeping and you come home looking like you had 10 rounds with the Other Guy?” Bruce stared sternly yet gently. Peter’s heart leaped into his throat as he recalled what Bruce was referring to. “I, Please, Please don’t tell Mr Stark, I just. I didn’t mean to upset anyone, I was scared and he, he said he would tell everyone so I did what he asked but he told them anyway. Now my friends, they’re not really my friends they won’t talk to me and I just, oh god why did I do that!?” Peter pulled his phone out in a panic, fingers trembling as he opened up his facebook, people were posting non stop hate. “Hey, hey easy Pete, take some deep breaths and just relax. Who told what? I need you to speak slowly and explain” Bruce sat on the edge of the bed and glanced over at Peter’s phone and suddenly it clicked when he saw the posts. It was obvious from day one that the kid was gay, teenage boys fawned over Natasha and Wanda but Bruce had caught Peter eyeing up Thor on more than one occasion. His suspicions were confirmed weeks later when during movie night when Peter unknowingly let slip that he’d prefer to date men than women after watching mean girls. From then the kid was unknowingly leaving clues, repulsed by women’s sexuality but _constantly_ eyeing up the other boys. And this, he was being blackmailed to manipulate people, but the little shit had leaked things and outed Peter _Knowing_ that he would get bullied for it. Hell this dumb Flash kid even joined in. Peter was being beaten, humiliated and harassed while attempting to cover it up and oppressing is emotions. No wonder the kid had a breakdown Bruce thought sadly. Turning suddenly, catching Steve's wide eyes, Bruce literally ran from the room before he hulked out in the safe room…

 

Tony was furious, beyond in fact, he was _livid_. After learning from Steve what had happened he went down to the med-bay to find his kid, his fucking 15 year old boy curled up in a bed with all the medical equipment, he was beaten badly enough to break ribs and get a moderate concussion that wasn’t healing on its own after the amount of stress his body had been under. Tony would fucking _tear_ this flash dick apart, he would never see college or a decent career. Every single kid who had shared liked and commented those posts were all going to be visited by the police for cyber bullying and harassment. He sat next to Peter’s bed, the clock next to it read 2.13 am before said child began whimpering and tossing. A nightmare Tony guessed as he reached out to steady the spider, “Hey kid, shh, sh it’s okay. I got you” he whispered, Peter almost immediately settled and snuggled into Tony who climbed onto the bed to hold his kid properly, “You are _so_ brave Peter Benjamin Parker, Those idiots, they have nothing on you. You can love and marry whoever you want, I am proud of you kid, no matter who you chose to share your life with, any man would be lucky to have you. Being who you are, Being gay is an honor because you are honoring the real you and your love. I will always, _always_ be here for you, so will Aunt May, Pepper and the team. You’re our kid, we love you _so_ much Peter. I’ll protect you from everything” he paused and smiled, “what am I tripping for, you’re spiderman and you are _Peter Parker_ , Everything is going to work out the way it’s supposed to. _I love you_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO YO endgame really fucks us over didn't it? so this was supposed to be the plot of the 2018 film love Simon but i upped the angst cos thats what i do best. if you saw endgame then you'd get the last quote. "what am I tripping for, everything is going to work out the way it's supposed to. i love you (3000)" yeah i did that...
> 
> so if you're still here welcome back, as for trepidation the other book, i have big plans but im a lazy thot who has a lot of school work in senior year so gimme time. also comment below if you have movie plots you reckon i should use
> 
> thanks BBs - KITS


End file.
